Silent Misery
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: Edmund dwells. Sad yet sweet. A twopart short fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Silent Misery_

By SugarHighNutcase

**First off: thanks to all who reviewed my other story, _Welcome to the Warmth_. I really appreciate it, guys! Reviews help an author so much, so thank you again. This story will probably be a two-chapter fic. I got the idea for Chap. Two during my English class, developed it during my history class, and was all set to write it when the idea for Chap. One came just now during dinner. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

You were perfect.

No. Excuse me. You _are_ perfect.

It's true. You were always the one who was praised. You were everything, you were seemingly flawless, you were brilliant in every way.

_Peter's such a gentleman. Peter's so smart, just look at his wonderful grades. Peter is such a handsome young man. Peter is a great leader._

And me?

_Edmund, I expect better of you, Peter was _never_ this way at your age. Edmund, you better get your grades up; Peter gets perfect marks, Ed, can't you at least_ try_? Ed, can't you be responsible? Peter always did the right thing; why can't you?_

You didn't help at all. If anything, you made things worse.

_Ed, get out of the way, you can't do it right, you'll just ruin it. Edmund, stop being an idiot._

And so I'd be shunned to the side, watching in silent misery.

You're perfect, Peter. You got all the attention, all the praise, all the friends, all the admiration.

That last one, Peter? That came from me.

I just wanted something in return from you. You are my brother, my perfect brother, and all I ever wanted from you was a simple _Excellent job, Ed, good work._

No "_I'm so proud of you"_s for Edmund. Not ever.

You got it all, Peter. I just watched in silent misery.

So here I am, Peter. Sitting here, in this cold, miserable place, and I'm thinking of you. I just wanted _something_. Something to let me know you cared. Obviously, you don't, and if the fact that I'm sitting in this cruel, cold place while you're out there, having a great time with our sisters doesn't prove it, then I don't know what will.

You don't even care I'm stuck here, sitting in my silent misery and self-pity.

I suppose I deserve that. After all, I will never live up to your standards. I will never be anywhere near as good as you; I'm a huge disappointment to everyone.

Maybe the world would be better off without me.

I am an evil brat. That's what you tell me nearly every day of my life. In the end, I guess I'll just rot here, unwanted and unloved by the world. By you.

I'll just rot here, sitting in silent misery.


	2. Chapter 2

_Silent Misery_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, because hopefully this'll be my better chapter. Also, please note that while the first chappie took place at the Witch's castle, this takes place on the battlefield.**

**Chapter Two**

You are the last thing I see as my vision darkens. Your screaming, shocked, horrified face disappears from view. The world is falling, crashing down on this soft, wet ground.

Wet? Blood. My blood.

_Vision's foggy, can't focus, pain, dark, it hurts, can't breathe, no air, need air, it hurts._

The battle rages on. Who's winning? Are you still alive?

Sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything. It's my fault; all mine.

Am I dead yet? I must be. But the pain is still there, and it hurts, and I can't breathe…

Doesn't Heaven take away pain? If I'm dead, I must be in Hell.

I deserve it anyway.

-------

I told Mum I'd care for you. What am I supposed to say when we get back?

_Your _other_ son? Oh, you mean the one that was chained, bound, gagged, and abused? The one who was stabbed during an epic battle in a land, which exists only in _closets_? Yeah, he's dead._

Yeah, that'd go perfectly.

Ed, don't die on us, please don't. I love you; you can't die. Please be okay, please. This is my fault. I'm sorry, Ed. I am.

-------

_Vision's returning, air's coming back, filling my lungs, I can breathe now, pain's gone, you're here, I can see you now._

I sit up. It hurts, especially when you engulf me in a huge embrace.

Embrace? When was the last time you hugged me?

You pull back. "When will you ever learn to do as you're told?" Smile. Laugh. Hug.

_I love you, Peter._


End file.
